This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Bioinformatics Core provides investigators at the lead and partner institutions access to bioinformatics analysis tools and expert assistance in utilizing these tools for data analysis and discovery. Access to Vector NTI is provided for gene sequence analysis. Analyses of gene expression data, including Ingenuity Pathways Analysis (IPA), are provided in conjunction with the Genomics Core and for expression results generated off-site. In addition, IPA access or analyses are provided to assist investigators in generation of hypotheses. WV-INBRE sponsors a Bioinformatics Workshop every summer for investigators at the partner and lead institutions. These workshops focus on methods and techniques relevant to the research projects supported by WV-INBRE and are presented by content experts, such as NIH-NCBI personnel and training staff for software supported by WV-INBRE. Bioinformatics Core personnel have developed courses on use of bioinformatics tools at the lead institutions and will assist partner institutions in developing courses or exercises to enhance existing courses.